mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
레인보우 대시는 공부벌레!/갤러리
사고 Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.png|안녕, 얘들아. 둘 다 여기 있었네. Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png|근데 너희 뭐 봐? Pinkie Pie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|레인보우 대시! Rainbow Dash flying past 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash flying past 3 S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png|완전 빛이 난다! Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png Pinkie PieLookingS2E16.png Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png Pinkie Pie Twist S2E16.png Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png Pinkie Pie eyes rolling S02E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png Seeing Rainbow's Crash S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png|완전 빛이 나게 사라졌네. 병원 안 Rainbow Dash's blurry vision S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wakes up S2E16.png Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Ponies examine Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash disapointed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Doc still looking at X-ray S2E16.png|뭐, Doctor talking to Twilight and Pinkie S2E16.png|괜찮을 것 같구나. 너희들이 재빨리 병원으로 데려와 준 덕분이란다. Dash upset at doctor S2E16.png|허, 언제까지 누워 있어야 되는데요? Rainbow Dash "I've got things to do" S2E16.png|할 일이 무지 많다고요! Doc upset at Rainbow S2E16.png|그거야 회복 속도에 달려 있지. 아마 며칠 걸릴 거야. Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png|제발 나 좀 여기서 빼내 줘! Dash's depressed look S2E16.png|안 그럼.... Dash about to scream S2E16.png|벽 타고 탈출한다! Pinkie Pie trying to scare Dash S2E16.png|오, 거미처럼 말이지? Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|사고 때문에 거미 같은 능력이 생길 수도 있는 건가요? 음... Pinkie Pie falling S02E16.png|전혀. Pinkie Pie animation error cut leg S2E16.png|절대 하루아침에 나을 수는 없을 거다. Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Worried Rainbow Dash S02E16.png Rainbow laying down S1E5.png Fluttershy consoling Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16.png Rarity "they match the drapes" S2E16.png Rarity forced smile S2E16.png Pinkie Pie pulling the curtains S2E16.png Broken roommate S02E16.png Ponies looking at Rainbow's roommate S2E16.png Dash ain't happy S2E16.png Twilight thinking S02E16.png Nurse Sweetheart and rolling bookcase S02E16.png Dash hiding under blanket S2E16.png Rainbow Dash poked by book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|'대어링 두와 사파이어 조각상을 향한 탐험'이라고? Twilight excited grin S2E16.png Rainbow is not happy S1E5.png Rainbow Dash still mad S2E16.png Rainbow relaxed in front of other main ponies S2E16.png Rainbow looking at ceiling S1E5.png Rainbow Dash undeniably S2E16.png Rainbow Dash unquestionably S2E16.png Rainbow wanting to stay cool S2E16.png Rainbow Suddenly Open Eyes S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being laughed at for not reading S2E16.png Rarity Sunday morning S2E16.png Twilight taking book with magic S2E16.png Twilight convincing Rainbow Dash to read S2E16.png|레인보우. Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png Pinkie Pie says her head is the shape of an apple S2E16.png Pinkie Pie "or an orange" S2E16.png Pinkie Pie sitting S02E16.png Pinkie Pie "but a big orange" S2E16.png Pinkie Pie explaining the size of an orange S2E16.png Pinkie Pie talking about grapefruits S2E16.png Others staring at Pinkie Pie S2E16.png Sweetheart calling S02E16.png Ponyville Hospital's Nurse S2E16.png Dash scared of Twilight's evil face S02E16.png Dash still scared S02E16.png Twilight calls Daring Do "unstoppable" S2E16.png Rainbow Dash not amused S2E16.png 지루한 병원 Rainbow plays with ball S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and bouncing ball S2E16.png Rainbow Dash trying to drink S2E16.png Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png Rainbow muzzle stuck in glass S2E16.png Rainbow funny face S2E16.png Rainbow turns on lamp S2E16.png Rainbow turns off lamp S2E16.png Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png Rainbow talks with roommate S2E16.png Dash stretching to close curtain S2E16.png Rainbow Dash empty stare S02E16.png Dash's head in blanket S02E16.png Rainbow looking at book S2E16.png Daring Do Cover S2E16.png Dash trying not to look at book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash resisting to read S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sighing S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reaches for book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash nervously opening book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash unimpressed by the book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading book with no excitement S2E16.png Closeup on Rainbow Dash's face while she is reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ears down while reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shocked by storyline S2E16.png Dash turning towards wing S02E16.png 대어링 두, 챕터 1 Mosquitoes S02E16.png Jungle Camera Pan S2E16.png Daring Do hooves on fallen tree S2E16.png Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png Jaguar roaring at Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do looking around S02E16.png Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png Daring Do sees the lynx S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by predators S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png White cat intimidating Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do dodging trees S2E16.png Predators chasing Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png Daring Do jumping S02E16.png Daring Do swinging from jungle vine S2E16.png Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png Daring Do allowing herself a moment to breath S02E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png Dash doesn't read S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "I'm an egghead" S02E16.png 대어링 두, 챕터 2 Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png Spooky skull S2E16.png Eyes in Skull Carving S2E16.png Bug on stone Tablet S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png Daring Do bracing for trap S2E16.png Flying axes S2E16.png Daring Do shocked by axes S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png Daring Do narrowly avoids spike S2E16.png Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png Daring Do dodging more spikes S02E16.png Daring Do slides through closing door S2E16.png Daring Do groaning S2E16.png Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png Sapphire stone begins to flare S2E16.png Closeup of sapphire stone S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png Rainbow hears a knock S2E16.png Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16.png Rainbow Dash tries to hide the truth S2E16.png Hiding the Truth S02E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy come to visit S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S02E16.png Twilight about to move cloud on board game S2E16.png Rainbow hiding the book S2E16.png Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png Rainbow Dash "rained on my cumulus" S02E16.png Dash making horse noises S02E16.png Big-eyed Dash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash win some S2E16.png Rainbow Dash big yawn S02E16.png Huge-eyed Rainbow S02E16.png Rainbow Dash missing mane error S2E16.png Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png Rainbow Dash pretending to sleep S2E16.png Twilight utterly confused S2E16.png Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight leaving Rainbow Dash after visit S2E16.png 대어링 두, 챕터 3 Daring Do pulls hoof away from tile floor S2E16.png Daring Do tests floor trap with rock S2E16.png Rock triggering trap in temple S2E16.png Daring Do sees the arrow trap S02E16.png Daring Do figuring out trap S2E16.png Daring Do solving trap S2E16.png Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png Daring is relieved S2E16.png Daring Do Standing on two hooves S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png Daring Do sees the idol S2E16.png Daring Do seeing if there are any strings S2E16.png Daring Do being careful S2E16.png Daring Do nervous preparation S2E16.png Daring Do oh forget it S2E16.png Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png Daring Do Holding Hat S2E16.png Daring Do confused S2E16.png Daring Do is scared S02E16.png Daring Do in shock S2E16.png Daring Do facing fire S2E16.png Daring Do Trying to escape S2E16.png Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png Daring Do Determined S2E16.png Daring Do almost slips S2E16.png Daring Do unsure S2E16.png Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png Daring Do blast off S02E16.png Battered Daring Do S2E16.png Rainbow reading again S2E16.png Rainbow Dash hears someone coming S2E16.png Pinkie Pie Applejack and Rarity visiting Rainbow S2E16.png Rarity coming in S2E16.png Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweaty and nervous S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "thanks for visiting" S02E16.png Nurse Snowheart wheeling cart of food S2E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16.png Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png Rarity don't mind S2E16.png Applejack error S02E16.png Rainbow Dash dinner time S2E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily S2E16.png Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily 3 S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack disgusted S2E16.png Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png Dash not looking too good S02E16.png Ahuizotl Evil Laugh S2E16.png Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png Daring Do is captured S2E16.png Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png Daring Do left alone S2E16.png Daring Do shocked face S2E16.png Spikes coming after Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png 퇴원 Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Doctor looking at lantern S2E16.png Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being pushed on a wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png Nurse Snowheart waving goodbye S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Upset Rainbow S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash hatching a plan S2E16.png Rainbow Dash re-enters the hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash making a scene S2E16.png Rainbow Dash cries "the pain!" S2E16.png Doctor approaches Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Doctor worried about Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash splays out wing S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falls on pillow S2E16.png Doctor examines Rainbow Dash's wing S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S2E16.png 병원으로 칩입하다 Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png Ninja Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Night Watch 1 S2E16.png Night Watch 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png Night Watch 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png Spy Rainbow Dash sneaking S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png Rainbow gets the book S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png Spider cries "thief!" S2E16.png Rainbow Dash bangs head on bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash dazed derp eyes S2E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Nurse Sweetheart "stop thief!" S2E16.png Nurse Snowheart angry S2E16.png Doctor Horse angry S2E16.png Nursery Rhyme gets in Dash's way S2E16.png Nursery Rhyme ID S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confident grin S2E16.png Rainbow flies over Nursery Rhyme S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash through woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png|왜 슬리퍼를 훔친 거지? Nurse and Screwy 2 S2E16.png Nurse and Screwy S2E16.png Screwy stops barking S2E16.png Night Watch chases Screwy back to hospital S2E16.png Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what the ruckus is about S2E16.png Rarity frowning S2E16.png Rarity care less S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png 대어링 두, 마지막 챕터 Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png Daring Do is Free S2E16.png Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png Daring Do taunts Ahuizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png en:Read It and Weep/Gallery 분류:시즌2 에피소드 갤러리